Kowareta Jinkan
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón tenia que pasar sus vacaciones en una vieja casa y al lado de la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo. ¿Pero que pasaría si por alguna extraña razón regresas más 15 años al pasado y te enamoras de tu persona más odiada? Y aun más importante... Si esa persona es tu madre.
1. ¿Temblor?

**Titulo; K** owareta **J** ikan (Tiempo Roto).

 **Pareja:** **S** asu **H** ina.

 **Genero; Incesto/UA/Viaje en el tiempo/**

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Uno:** ¿Temblor?

.

.

Nuevamente estaba ahí parado cara a cara a esa vieja y desgastada puerta. No estaba en ese lugar por decisión propia, quería retirarse de ese lugar. Más no podía, tenia que permanecer en esa vieja casa con " _esa_ " persona.

Sentía un gran y profundo desagrado, maldecía estar emparentado con esa persona. Repulsión. Es lo que sentía de solo pensar que su misma sangre corría por sus venas.

El en definitiva odiaba a su progenitora.

Decidió de una vez por todas entrar a ese lugar, el cual se veía tan senil y deteriorado a como era en sus recuerdos. Se adentro en ese lugar tan lúgubre, y mientras mas se adentraba pudo apreciar al final del pasillo una habitación muy iluminada.

Sus negruzcos ojos se cegaron por una décima de segundo. Al adaptarse a tal luminosidad lo primero que observo en una pequeña lejanía fue esa detestable silueta muy familiar para él. Lo cual le molesto que fuera lo primero que sus orbes captaran.

Carraspeo su garganta para llamar la atención de ese individuo, la observo con una dura y tenaz mirada cargada de odio. Porque quería dejar bien claro el único sentimiento que tenia por ella.

Por Hinata Hyuga.

Y se alegrara que usara su apellido de soltera, no podría soportar compartir también el mismo apellido. Tan siquiera eso podría mantenerla lejos de su vida, sin embargo esta vez no se lo permitieron.

Hecha un manojo de nervios se acerco hasta su invitado. Tenia su corto cabello azabache totalmente revuelto, su flequillo cubría por completo sus ojos y su ropa era un completo asco, estaba embarrada de pintura de varios colores, unas que otras manchas se encontraban secas y otras aun frescas.

— B-Bienvenido, Sasuke. — lo recibió con un tímido saludo.

Y en obvia respuesta recibió una mirada llena de odio. Se sintió un poco intimidada, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que su hijo la mirara de esa manera. Sin embargo esa fría mirada provoco un notorio sonrojo en sus manchadas mejillas.

Una rabia lo lleno al ver como esa despreciable persona se sonrojaba y lo saludaba tan amigablemente. El hace tiempo atrás que había marcado un alto, y ese fue en el momento en el que decidió abandonarlo a él y a su padre. Dejo de pensar en cosas tan mundanas y se alejo de esa esa habitación. El crujir de los viejos tatamis sonaba con cada pisada que daba hacia su aposento y lograr descansar hasta que sea la hora de la cena.

 **...**

Desde que se entero que su hijo iría a visitarla esas vacaciones, su corazón no podría dejar de latir. Estaba más que enterada de que él la odiaba, sin embargo con el lento pasar de los años se podría decir que se acostumbro.

Para tratar de relajarse y no pensar en ello se dedico por completo a terminar de pintar uno de sus cuadros, pues ella era un artista. No muy reconocida, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera seguir dibujando y pintando lo que ella quisiera. Tanta era su pasión por el arte que por días se le olvidaba comer o tomar un baño. Ser una mujer estaba lejos de sus capacidades.

No se sentía capacitada para ello y ni para ser madre.

Se absorto tanto en su trabajo que olvido la llegada de su hijo. Si no fuera por el carraspeo de garganta del menor seguiría absorta por completo en lo que estaba haciendo. Le dio un pequeño y tímido saludo de bienvenida, sin embargo solo recibió una apera y aterradora mirada de parte de él, a la cual se acostumbro hace muchos años.

Levanto su vista, para apreciar el rostro del menor a través de su largo flequillo logrando que ambas miradas se encontraran la una con la otra. en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo descuidada que estaba su imagen y se avergonzó, provocando que la sangre se juntara en sus mejillas manchadas por pintura y se sonrojara por completo.

Obviamente él la ignoro por completo y se retiro a la habitación que le pertenecía, dejándola nuevamente sola. Observo momentáneamente el reloj que colgaba de la pared y opto por terminar de pintar por ese día y arreglar un poco el lugar.

 **...**

Después de descansar un buen rato, se coloco los audífonos de su celular y escucho su música favorita. Tenia planeado no salir de su habitación y evitar ver el rostro de su progenitora más de lo necesario. Sin embargo un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estomago arruino sus planes.

Para su suerte ya era demasiado tarde como para encontrase con ella. Con el crujir de sus pasos llego hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba un plato de comida emplayado. Comió lo suficiente para saciar su hambre y regresar a su cuarto nuevamente.

La luz de la habitación donde la encontró en la mañana seguía encendida. Podía apreciar escapar los pequeños rayos de luz por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. Con gran sigilo se acerco lentamente, y conforme la distancia se reducía pequeños quejidos se escuchaban. Se asomo con sumo cuidado por el rabillo de la puerta y seria mentira confesar que no le sorprendió lo que vio.

La mujer que tanto despreciaba se encontraba masturbándose. Quería apartar sus ojos al observar tal escena, pero no podía. Por alguna razón sus ojos no se apartaban de dicha imagen. Solo podía ver como incrustaba sus delgados dedos dentro de ella y se empapaban en cada envestida que se daba con ellos, los quejidos y gemidos en voz baja que luchaban por no salir de los rojizos labios de tanto morderse ella misma.

Como con su mano libre pellizcaba uno de sus rosados pezones y su respiración se encontraba tan agitada que sus grandes y redondos pechos subían y bajaban por dicha agitación. Un cosquilleo se formo en su parte baja, lo cual le hijo entrar en razón nuevamente, así como llego a ese lugar se retiro. Llego a su habitación y golpeo con gran fuerza la pared una y otra vez.

Quería liberar su furia y excitación de esa manera. No quería aceptar que ver tal deshonrosa escena lo había excitado, trato de convencerse que era por no haberse liberado sexualmente hace tiempo. Soltó un fuerte suspiro al terminar de calmarse y recostarse nuevamente en su cama.

— Maldición. — murmuro al momento de cerrar sus ojos.

 **...**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y era un día menos a su condena. Solo tenia que mantenerse ahí dos semanas, las cuales esperaba que terminaran rápidamente. Al abrir la puerta del baño no se imagino encontrase con ella, provocando que ambos chocaran. Bajo su vista y ambas miradas se encontraron.

Ella lucia completamente diferente a como la vio el otro día. Su corto cabello se encontraba cepillado y brilloso, su rostro completamente limpio, mostrando su blanca piel de porcelana, sus enormes ojos opalinos llenos de pestañas y por ultimo sus rojizos labios.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tener tal contacto visual, apartando al mismo tiempo su rostro y saliendo del baño. El azabache se quedo estupefacto por unos segundos, con los cuales se sintió extremadamente furioso. Porque él debía ser el que retirara el rostro al verla, no ella.

El desayuno paso un poco incomodo y silencioso entre los dos. Pues ambos evitaban mirarse el uno al otro. Ella se encerró nuevamente en aquella habitación y él salio al patio a tomar un poco de aire. El recuerdo de la noche pasada regreso a su mente. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y saco su celular de su bolsillo. Por su pequeña rabieta su celular callo de sus manos sonando fuertemente su caída en el suelo.

Maldijo internamente de solo pensar que el aparato de haya roto. Se inclino levemente para recogerlo pero un aplastante temblor sacudió el lugar provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fuertemente al suelo. Al creer que el sismo paso se incorporo rápidamente volteando hacia la casa para verificar si hubo algún derrumbe de la vieja construcción, sin embargo todo estaba en su lugar.

No se escuchaban gritos, ni sirenas de alguna ambulancia o policía. Todo estaba extremadamente normal como para no haber sentido la magnitud del sismo que sintió hace unos momentos. Ingreso nuevamente a la casa en busca de alguna anomalía pero todo estaba tranquilo.

Aunque no quisiera fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su progenitora pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una niña de largos cabellos azabaches con tonos azulinos hasta la cintura, con una apariencia de una niña de quince años.

— ¿Q-Quien e-eres? — pregunto atropelladamente la pequeña.

No entendía de donde rayos había salido esa pequeña mocosa. Se suponía que en ese lugar se encontraría su madre, pero se encontraba una mocosa en su lugar, la cual inmediatamente al verlo entro en pánico.

— Quien diablos eres tu. — exigió en vez de pregunta.

La joven tembló en el lugar en el que se encontraba sentada en Seiza *****. Se encontraba terriblemente confundida y asustada. Pues de la nada un extraño entro a su casa y le exijio su identidad e ignorando la pregunta de ella, pero por el miedo y por el estremecedor rostro del morocho decidió responder a su exigencia.

— M-Mi nombre e-es Hinata Hyuga. —

...

...

Continuara.

...

...

Y llego con este mini-fic ~

En **Wattpad** anuncie este mini-fin y también que ya esta listo el **vídeo** de "Hipnotizando al presidente" por **Yerebay Escobar**. 

El cual esta muy lindo, me encanto mucho !

Espero y les haya llamado la atención este mini-fic y lo sigan hasta que haya terminado uwu  
Contendrá alrededor de dos capítulos más.

...

 **Seiza;** Seiza es generalmente hecho en suelo tatami (estera tejida de paja), pero mucha gente se sienta al estilo seiza en alfombras o aún en pisos de madera dura. Dependiendo de la formalidad de la ocasión, el momento, el estatus relativo de la persona, a veces es aceptable sentarse en un cojín (o almohadón) especial llamado zabuton (座布団? lit. un "futón para sentarse").

...

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	2. Regreso

**.**

 **Titulo;** **K** owareta **J** ikan (Tiempo Roto).

 **Pareja:** **S** asu **H** ina.

 **Genero; Incesto/UA/Viaje en el tiempo/**

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

\- Diálogos -

\- " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo dos: R** egreso.

.

.

— _M-Mi nombre e-es_ _Hinata_ _Hyuga_ _._ —

Fueron las pequeñas palabras que salieron de los labios de la novicia frente a sus ojos. No lograba comprender ese hecho, o mas bien no quería. Porque si él aceptaba lo que ella decía significaría que regreso al pasado y es más que claro que eso es completa e ilógicamente imposible.

Porque aceptar ese eso era totalmente absurdo.

Además, su "madre" tiene alrededor de unos treinta y algo de años, y esa chica se veía cercas de unos quince años, a los muchos unos dieciocho como él. Eso significaría que regreso más de quince años al pasado...

No. Eso era completamente absurdo. Tal vez la menor se colo dentro de la casa queriendo hacerle una broma de mal gusto. De inmediato se dedico a buscar un calendario que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa a un lado del teléfono inalámbrico pero no estaba. El aparato fue cambiado a un modelo mas viejo, el calendario marcaba una fecha y no era precisamente la que recordaba esa mañana.

Sacudió sus azabaches cabellos con ambas manos, realmente comenzaba a creer que había viajado al pasado. Pero, ¿Porque razón?

Al no saber una respuesta exacta, se dio por vencido tumbándose en el piso mientras comenzaba a pensar en varias opciones y soluciones a lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos, la pequeña pelinegra se acerco con gran sigilo al moreno. Tenia miedo de la persona que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, pero aun así tenia que saber el porque estaba en su casa, aunque ya se hacia una pequeña idea.

— D-Disculpa... — pronuncio en un hilo de voz la oji-perla. — ¿Q-Quien es usted? —

El azabache no se encontraba de humor como para tener que responder a la estúpida pregunta de esa mujer en ese preciso momento. Entonces le respondio en un tono muy impetuoso y le grito fuertemente. — ¡Puedes callarte un maldito segundo! — gruño. — Mi nombre es Sa... — se interrumpido a si mismo.

Ese no era el momento para andar exaltándose por tonterías. Tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría si quería llegar a algún lado. Si realmente regreso en el tiempo, el era una "no existencia", por ese preciso motivo no podría revelar su identidad ni alterar nada de esa época. Por lo tanto tenia que pensar en un nombre para encubrirse.

— S-Sasori... — respondió torpemente.

La oji-luna aun se preguntaba el motivo por el cual esa persona se encontraba en su casa. Cuando por fin "él" le dijo su nombre, rápidamente llego al porque de su presencia en esa casa.

— ¿E-Estas para visitar a la abuelita? — inquirió con gran curiosidad, pues su tía le había avisado de la llegada de una persona que se quedaría esas vacaciones junto con ella.

El azabache no sabia nada de lo que la oji-luna hablaba, por lo tanto le seguiría la corriente, ya que el nombre que se invento si era de una persona conocida de la menor. Aun con su mal carácter le "confirmo" que según había llegado a ese lugar a ver a esa anciana, la cual no sabia ni quien diablos era.

Ella le pidió que la siguiera hacia uno de los dormitorios de la casa, por supuesto él aun no sabia como reaccionar cuando fuera el momento de encontrarse con esa anciana. Caminaron hasta la habitación donde la había encontrado cuando llego a esa época. No había nadie en ese lugar.

Su negruzca mirada siguió la blanquecina de ella hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación. Un pequeño altar fue lo que encontró. La joven se arrodillo enfrente del pequeño altar juntando ambas manos comenzando a rezarle, el pelinegro solo la observo de lejos.

Su opalina mirada se encontraba completamente triste y desolada. Y por alguna razón el extraño sentimiento de querer consolarla atravesó por la mente del Uchiha, sin embargo tan rápido como el pensamiento llego se e deshizo de ese absurdo pensamiento, se sentía estúpido de haber sentido pena por esa mujer.

Esa mujer ya sea en el pasado, el presente o él futuro, ella era su progenitora. La persona que mas odiaba y detestaba en ese infame mundo.

— La... La abuela murió hace unos días. — murmuro con tristeza. — Supongo que viniste a verla... Muchas gracias. — agradeció la joven de todo corazón.

...

...

Después de un par de días aun tenía la esperanza de regresar a su época. Trato de todas las maneras posibles, como tirarse en el mismo lugar donde todo ocurrió. Incluso intento escarbar un hoyo. Sabia que era estúpido, pero nada se lo impedía intentarlo.

Solamente tenia un poco de dinero y su celular había muerto por completo. No tenía el cargador de este, por lo tanto no le duro más que unas cuantas horas. Cuidando con esmero la energía del aparato intento hacer algunas llamadas, pero fue inútil. Se escuchaba una gran interferencia y cuando contestaban no era la persona con la que quería hablar.

Mantenía poco contacto con la joven Hyūga. Ella algunas veces quería entablar una conversación, pero el solo la ignoraba o contestaba con pequeños monosílabos.

Por alguna razón no le molestaba tanta su presencia. Hasta algún punto le gustaba.

Llegaron anuncios sobre un festival que se organizaría en unos cuantos días y opto por conseguir trabajo. No le gustaba idea de ser un mantenido y menos por una mujer menor que él.

Cuando fue a solicitar trabajo solamente consiguió un puesto como vendedor de takoyaki. No era la gran cosa pero, peor es nada. Solamente tenía que trabajar unas cuantas horas en la tarde y la noche, hasta que el festival se reanudará al día siguiente.

Llegaba muy cansado a la casa, algunas veces no cenaba y la oji-luna se preocupaba un poco y le dejaba algunos bocadillos nocturnos, los cuales estaban delicioso.

En el ultimo día del evento, el pequeño puesto de takoyaki se lleno de mujeres, las cuales estaban espantosas, como era de esperarse de las mujeres de esa época. Todas llevaban un excesivo maquillaje y tenían voces muy chillonas y molestas.

— Si no van a comprar nada fuera de aquí. — gruño.

En cuanto les dijo eso las mujeres compraron dos ordenes cada una. El dueño del puesto lo elogió, pues gracias a que estaba trabajando con él, las ventas aumentaron hasta el triple.

El cierre del festival concluyo con éxito, recibiendo su paga y un poco más en agradecimiento por su trabajo y las buenas ventas que hubo.

Compró unas cuantas cosas para la cena de esa noche. Cuando llego a su hogar lo recibió la joven de cabellos azabaches con una dulce y suave bienvenida como siempre se la daba. Con el paso del tiempo se acostumbro y también respondía a sus saludos y despedidas.

Ya sin darse cuenta dos semanas y media habían transcurrido. Su mala afinidad con ella iba un poco en mejora. Aunque en un futuro ella es su madre, ahora solamente era una niña.

— Que... ¿Que cosas te gustan? — preguntó un poco más segura de si misma, tratando de entablar una pequeña conversación mientras cenaban.

Ya había tomado un poco de confianza con el moreno. Quería intentar llevarse un poco mejor con él, pues al fin y al cavo vivían juntos.

— No muchas. — respondió.

— ¿De donde eres? — inquirió curiosa, pues al mayor se le notaba que no era de por esos lugares. Su acento era diferente, tanto como sus actuares y modales.

— Del futuro. — contestó serio.

Por alguna razón el ambiente se torno un poco tenso. Entonces la de ojos perlados soltó una pequeña risa, nunca se espero una broma por parte del moreno.

La sonrisa de la menor fue encantadora. Sus mejillas se pintaron y su risa era melodiosa. Sus ojos ónix la observaron por completo, la analizó muy bien, pues nunca lo había hecho. Además nunca había convivido tanto tiempo con una compañía femenina, y lo más curioso era que solo lo hizo con su progenitora, y ahora lo volvía a hacer con ella, pero mucho más joven.

Si hubiera una palabra para describir a la oji-luna era; Hermosa.

Esa seria la palabra, pues su largo y azabache cabello era hermoso, tanto como sus enormes ojos color luna, su pálida piel de porcelana, los rojizos e hinchados labios que tenia de tanto morderlos ella misma. Y su cuerpo, pues a su edad estaba muy bien desarrollado.

Ella era totalmente su tipo de mujer. Pues era simple, callada, no era molesta, cocinaba de maravilla y por ultimo su largo cabello. El tenia un pequeño fetiche por ello, aun no sabia ni como ni cuando le comenzó a gustar que una chica tuviera su melena así.

...

...

Tres semanas habían transcurrido y aun no encontraba una manera de regresar. Hasta el momento no se había preocupado tanto, porque en ambas épocas eran vacaciones de verano, por lo tanto tenia un mes para regresar, sin embargo su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Las horas pasaron y ya había oscurecido. El y la pelinegra se encontraban en uno de los cuartos, charlando de cosas triviales y jugueteaban un poco. Si su "yo" de tres semanas atrás mismo se viera a si mismo de esa manera, no se lo creería ni en broma.

El calor era devastador, ni el pequeño ventilador que tenían en ese momento no podía refrescarlos. Vestían ropas ligeras y un tanto reveladoras, por ejemplo las de ella, que vestía una ligera blusa de tirantes color azul que mostraba el inició de sus pechos en cada movimiento que hacia, al igual que el short que mostraba sus esbeltas piernas.

Realmente el calor le estaba afectado, para comenzar a ver de esa manera a su propia madre.

En ese momento observo como ella se comenzaba a acercar lentamente mientras gateaba. Se veía completamente sensual. El suave tacto de la oji-luna le provoco un escalofrío, el cual le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, erizando cada vello de su piel.

Solamente le había quitado una pequeña basurilla del hombro, pero se sintió como si fuera algo mucho más fuerte. Y ella también podía sentirlo, se quedó paralizada frente a él, sus mejillas antes rojas por el calor se incendiaron por completo, sus labios sentían un pequeño cosquilleo, el cual no desaparecía con las pequeñas mordidas que se daba a ella misma.

No supieron en que preciso momento ambos comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse el uno al otro. el beso subía de intensidad en cada momento, ambos se correspondían como podían.

Las audaces manos del Uchiha recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo, acariciando todo a su paso. Su erección se restregaba en el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Los pequeños gemidos se escapaban de los labios de ella al sentir las suaves caricias en su cuerpo.

El Uchiha quería detenerse, su conciencia le exigía detener las caricias y besos que le daba a la Hyūga. Estaba mal. Estaba mal tocar a su madre de esa manera, estaba mal besarle de esa manera.

Pero no podía, o mas bien. No quería detenerse.

— Mmh... ¡Ah! — gimió la menor. Eso en lugar de detenerlo, lo encendió más. La dulce voz que salia de esos delicados labios era encantadora.

Deshaciéndose de la pequeña blusa de tirantes que vestía, visualizó esos pechos muy desarrollados. Los chupo, mordió y lamió como si fuesen caramelos. En un dos por tres el short y las pantaletas de la menor desaparecieron quedado completamente desnuda ante los ojos del moreno.

— N-No mires. — rogó avergonzada la menor al momento de tratar de cubrirle los ojos al azabache para que dejara de mirarla fijamente.

Este solamente esquivo los débiles intentos de la Hyūga por cegarlo. Su cuerpo era completamente hermoso. Ella era hermosa.

La beso nuevamente distrayéndole de su vergüenza, acariciando cada parte de su tersa piel. Aspirando su embriagante fragancia, probando su dulce sudor. Todo en ella se estaba convirtiendo en una adictiva droga. Con cada probada que le daba, su mente y cuerpo pedía más y más.

Acaricio con suma sutileza la feminidad de la chica, la sintió temblar por su roce. Al sentirla ya húmeda fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos con cuidado dentro de ella, sintiendo su calidez interna y dilatándola con cuidado mientras introducía un dedo más dentro de ella.

Los gemidos y suspiros iban en aumento, cuando la doncella tuvo su primer orgasmo, en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su pantalón y bóxer para penetrarla lentamente y sentir su magnifica estreches. Un quejido de dolor salio de los rojizos labios de la oji-luna al sentir como su telilla virginal fue destruida por la entrada total del morocho.

Al tranquilizarse la respiración de ella, el azabache comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras la menor se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda enterrándole las uñas por el dolor que sentía en cada envestida, el cual fue desapareciendo siendo remplazado por el placer.

No podía detener el movimiento de sus caderas, el interior de su madre se sentía tan bien. Ya no importaba más si ella era su madre o no, en ese momento solo la deseaba, la disfrutaba y le atraía. Ambos establecieron un exquisito vaivén entre ellos. Las paredes internas de la Hyuga comenzaron a contraerse anunciando su segundo orgasmo y la culminación del Uchiha, el cual soltó su semilla dentro de ella.

...

Estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco, se sentó en un lugar donde podía observar muy bien donde el portal se activo. Y la idea de volver a escarbar en el suelo era demasiada tentadora. Y lo hizo. Escarbó cercas de la entrada trasera, tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en el.

Cuando estaba por cerrar su pequeña cápsula del tiempo, algo brillo entre los escombros de tierra. Era un pequeño frasco de cristal y dentro de este se encontraba una bolsa con polvo blanco y algo de dinero. Inmediatamente fue con la joven, pues no tenia que ser un genio para saber que eran drogas.

...

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, el morocho aun se encontraba en el área trasera y la pelinegra se encontraba dándose un baño. Cuando el sonido del aparato seguía insistiendo en seguir sonando una y otra vez escucho la voz de la chica diciendo que ya iba a contestarlo.

se vistió lo más rápido que puso, solamente poniéndose una de las camisetas del azabache y sus patines. Cuando por fin levanto dicho teléfono la llamada había terminado, ahora la puerta era lo que sonaba, fuertes golpes provenían de ella comenzando a asustarse un poco.

Corrió hasta una de las habitaciones que daban para el patio, cerrando la puerta después de ella asegurándola con seguro, a pocos metros de ella podía observar la silueta del azabache. Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la entrada principal, como si la puerta hubiera sido abierta a la fuerza.

Al ver el rostro tan asustado de la Hyuga el morocho desidia ir a donde se encontraba, en eso fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta que la menor estaba protegiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta! — exigió la voz de un hombre. Ella se negó una y otra vez mientras esperaba la llegada del pelinegro. — ¡Que habrás la maldita puerta! Soy yo. —

Cuando el morocho iba en auxilio para la menor un sentimiento de Déjà Vu regresara a su memora. Sintió como si el suelo se le estuviera desmoronando, como si de un enorme temblor de gran escala se tratara. Apenas si podía mantenerse de pie y su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse. La Hyuga trato de ir lo más rápido que podía hasta él.

— ¡Abre la puerta, Hinata! Soy yo, Sasori maldición. —

Al escuchar el nombre del desconocido, sus blancas orbes se abrieron de inmediato. Esa persona tenia que estar mintiendo, pues se supone que _"Sasori"_ ya estaba con ella, _"Sasori"_ había paso todo el tiempo con ella. Se suponía que _"Sasori"_ y ella habían hecho el amor solo hace unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Q-Quien eres? — le pregunto atónita al morocho.

— Hinata, yo... Maldición. — su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. — Sasuke. — fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer enfrente de los perlados ojos de su madre.

En el momento en el que Sasuke desapareció, un pelirrojo destrozo la puerta encontrándose a la Hyuga con una cara trastornada llena de lagrimas y en poca ropa. Inmediatamente los ojos del pelirrojo revisaron si alguien se encontraba en la habitación, pero no había nadie, en eso sus chocolate ojos se fijaron en el frasco desenterrado del patio y su rostro se lleno de ira.

— !¿De donde sacaste esto?! — pregunto furioso el rojizo. Pero la novicia se encontraba en las nubes, su grisácea mirada estaba perdida y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar una tras otra. — ¡RESPONDE! — exigió, sin embargo no tuvo ni una respuesta de la mujer.

Anegado por la cólera lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear a la chica para que esta le diera alguna respuesta, pero aun así no hubo una.

...

...

En cuanto recobro la conciencia grito el nombre de la oji-luna, comenzando a buscarla rapidamente con su oscura mirada frente a sus ojos se encontraba la chica a la que estaba llamando, pero no era la joven que el esperaba, si no la de su época.

El había regresado a su tiempo.

— Tenemos que hablar. — fueron las palabras de su progenitora, la cual lo miraba tristemente.

...

...

 _Continuara._

...

...

Ya el próximo capitulo es el final, (tenia planeado solo 3)

Y el en próximo capitulo se resolverán una que otra duda que implante (?).

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	3. No podemos(Final)

**.**

 **Titulo** ; Kowareta Jikan (Tiempo Roto).

 **Pareja** : SasuHina.

 **Genero** ; Incesto/UA/Viaje en el tiempo/

Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

— Diálogos —

"Pensamientos"

Recuerdos

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo Tres Fin:** No podemos.

.

.

— Tenemos que hablar. — fueron las palabras de su progenitora, la cual lo miraba tristemente.

Era más que claro que tenían mucho de que hablar. Se encontraba con tantas dudas, y ni se diga de las tantas preguntas que se encontraban formuladas en su mente, y quería que esa mujer le respondiera cada una de ellas.

— Explícame todo. — pronuncio un poco confundido. Su actitud hacia ella ya no era la misma, y no se encontraba en posición de exigirle algo, ya que él, es el que estaba en desventaja en tal situación.

Ella asintió lentamente con su cabeza desde el lugar en el que se encontraba sentada en una profunda oscuridad, y al momento de agachar su cabeza una lagrima se escurrió por su nívea mejilla. Porque lo que estaba por contarle era lo que estuvo ocultando todos esos años.

— Por alguna razón nos conocimos hace quince años.

...

...

 _Los golpes insistentes resonaban en toda la habitación al igual que los gritos de un hombre. Sin embargo para ella todo permanecía en un profundo silencio. No podía creer que vio desaparecer a la persona con la que estuvo viviendo con ella todos esos días, y no era quien creía que era, si no un desconocido el cual según él, su nombre era "Sasuke"._

 _\- Maldición Hinata, abre la maldita puerta o te juro que vas a arrepentirte. - las amenazas eran cada vez más violentas al igual que los golpes. Ella aun distraída y confundida abrió como pudo la puerta, y al instante sintió un repentino dolor en su mejilla izquierda, el golpe fue tan devastador que se encontraba tirada en el tatami. — ¿Con quien estabas? — interrogo el hombre._

 _Ella no respondió a su pregunta. Porqué realmente no sabia que es lo que tenia que responder. ¿Que es lo que debía decir? ¿Que es lo que no debía decir? ¿Esa persona era real? No lo sabia. Todo lo que creyó que sucedió en esos días se sentían como sucias mentiras, como una fantasía. Un sueño._

 _Otro golpe azoto ahora contra su mejilla derecha. — ¿No vas a responder? — pregunto al momento en el que le propinaba una fuerte patada en un costado. El golpe corto su respiración y el sabor a hierro inundo su cavidad bucal. El dolor era inmenso, sin embargo no respondió. Ni se quejo de los golpes que le propinaba esa persona. El Sasori real._

 _Los últimos días de las vacaciones verano fueron un total infierno para ella. Pues el pelirrojo siempre permaneció en la casa y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Si ella hacia algo inconscientemente y lo molestaba, él la golpeaba. Ya sea por enojo, aburrimiento o diversión. Ese fue el peor verano de su corta vida._

 _..._

 _Ese mismo año ella decidió irse a estudiar pintura al extranjero. Aun los recuerdos de Sasuke permanecían en su memoria. Todos los momentos que paso a su lado decidió eliminarlos, o creer que por no tener amigos, el era una creación de su mente._

 _Como si de un amigo imaginario se tratara. Eso es lo que decidió cree. El amor que sintió por esa persona no existía. Al igual que su calor, su tacto, su aspecto. Todo era ficticio._

 _Todo._

 _..._

 _Sus estudios en París eran lo más importante para ella. Pronto se cumplirían dos años desde ese verano._

 _Fue entonces que un alto y guapo azabache de larga cabellera se le declaro. Su nombre era; Itachi Uchiha._

 _A medida en el que pasaba tiempo con él, trataba de convencerse de que se enamoraría de esa persona. Él era real._

 _Al entregar su cuerpo a Itachi, estaba más que segura de que podría amarlo y formar una familia a su lado. El era el hombre perfecto para su transtornado corazón._

 _Y justo después de nueve meses de espera nació el fruto de su "amor". Un hermoso barón._

 _— ¿Cual sera su nombre? — pregunto una cansada oji-perla por el parto._

 _— Sasuke. Su nombre sera Sasuke. — fueron las palabras de su pareja._

 _— Sa...su...ke_

 _..._

 _Con los días, meses y años las facciones del pequeño se fueron formando. Cada vez que veía a su propio hijo le recordaba a ese vereno... A esa persona._

 _Estaba mal. Su hijo no podría ser esa persona, sus latidos del corazón eran erróneos, latían por su amor de madre, no por su amor de mujer._

 _El sufrimiento y condenación era cada vez mayor, ¿Que tan mal estaba de la cabeza como para celar su propio hijo con su primera novia?_

 _Esos no eran celos normales, lo sabía. Eran los mismos de una mujer enamorada. La desesperación la llevo a abandonar a su familia. Ya no podía estar al lado de su hijo sin verlo como un hombre._

...

...

Sasuke estaba atónito de conocer el porque su madre había decidido abandonarlo. De saber la verdad.

— Es una broma...

Quería creer, sin embargo las amargas lágrimas de la Hyūga no lo demostraban.

Se odiaba a si misma por ser esa clase de madre, por ver a su hijo de otra manera, por no estar a su lado y abandonarlo tanto a el, como a Itachi.

— Eso quisiera... — pronuncio con amargura. — Por favor vete.

Ya era tiempo de que Sasuke se fuera de su casa. Las vacaciones de verano había terminado y él ya no tenia razón para estar más ahí.

— No me iré. — no quería irse.

— Tienes que. Llame a Itachi, llegara en menos de diez minutos.

...

...

Tras varios días trasncurridos no deja de pensar en Hinata. Fue entonces que como si de una película se tratara todos y cada unos de sus recuerdos comenzaban a conectarse.

¿Porque le gustaban las mujeres de cabello largo?

 _Porque la Hinata que conoció lo tenia largo._

¿Porque las mujeres que elegia tenían el cabello negro?

 _Porque ese era el color de la cabellera de Hinata._

¿Que color de ojos buscabac inconcientemente en una mujer?

 _Grises o perlados como los de Hinata._

¿Como tenia que ser el cuerpo de la mujer con la que estaba?

 _Pequeña, frajil, de tez clara, curvilínea._

¿Cual era el carácter que buscan en una mujer?

 _Dulce, callada, seria, amable, introvertida..._

Todo. Todo lo conectaba ella.

El cariño que siempre busco en su madre y en cada mujer era por ella. Su mujer ideal siempre fue Hinata Hyuga; su madre. Y tan rápido como pudo fue hasta la casa de su progenitora.

Al ingresar a la habitación de ella la encontró hecha un ovillo en una de las esquinas.

— Hinata.

— ¡No me llames así! — escucharlo llamarla por su nombre la dañaba, la confundía... La hacia feliz. — Vete...

— No.

— ¡VETE! — exigió entre lágrimas.

— ¡No lo haré, maldición! Tenemos que hablar.

— No hay nada más de que hablar. — para ella todo se había dicho.

Pero para él no.

— ¿Que hay de nosotros?

— No hay ni un "Nosotros", nunca lo hubo...

— Hace más de quince años atrás en esta casa lo hubo.

Sus palabras la hizo estremecer y dudar en lo que debía hacer.

— No podemos...

— Si.

— Soy tu madre.

— No me interesa.

—No esta bien.

— Para mí lo esta y eso importa.

— ¿Porque?

— Porque te amo.

Coloco ambas manos en cada mejilla de ella, levantándole el rostro para que lo observara.

— Y-Yo... Yo...

— "Tu" ¿Que?

—T-Te amo... también te amo.

Una sonrisa ladina se formo en los delgados labios del Uchiha. Eso era lo que el quería escuchar de ella. Con la yema de sus dedos le limpio los restos de lágrimas que se encontraban en las mejillas de la mayor.

Y como si ambos supieran lo que estaba por pasar, cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios en un beso.

...

...

 **Fin.**

...

...

Y se acabó ~ espero y les haya gustado. ❤

..

A los que se preguntan; ¿Que paso con Itachi?

Esta saliendo con Konan a espaldas de Sasuke, y él y Hinata tienen una buena relación de amigos (?)

Nos leemos en otra historia ❤㈷7㈴5

...

He de decir que me dio escribir esto me dio risa, pues de la nada me acordé de una frase y casi la pongo.

"Estupida mis sentimientos, idiota"

Jajajaja ya pues (╯︵╰,)

 **By; A** kira **Fu** llbuster.


End file.
